


X.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [10]
Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Desire, Deutsch | German, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, innerer Monolog Mephisto
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Es ist ein Weltmeer voller Lichte,das der Geliebten Aug umschließt,wenn von der Flut der Traumgesichtedie keusche Seele überfließt.Dann beb ich vor der Wucht des SchimmersSo wie ein Kind, das stockt im Lauf,geht vor der Pracht des Christbaumschimmersdie Flügeltüre lautlos auf.





	X.

Es sind noch ein, zwei Stunden bis zum Morgen. Ein, zwei Stunden habe ich noch. Dann wird er aufwachen. Er wird seine schönen Augen öffnen, und für einen Moment diesen hübschen, verschlafenen Blick haben. Nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er ganz wach ist.

Aber so lange kann ich ihn noch betrachten. Ihn mit meinen Blicken berühren, ihn abtasten, ihn verschlingen. Mich der Vorstellung hingeben, was wäre, wenn.

Mehr eben nicht. Nur so viel. Muss genug sein. Schließlich haben wir einen Vertrag geschlossen. Einen Pakt. Und an sowas hält man sich, auch als Teufel. Nur weil ich hin und wieder mal falsch spiele, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich gar keinen Anstand habe. Wirklich nicht. Ich kann auch sehr anständig sein… wenn ich will, natürlich.

Und bei Faust… bei dem will ich. Dieser arme, gescheiterte Mensch ist so einsam, dass er mir fast schon leid tut. Dieser Wagner, sein Schüler oder wer auch immer das ist, geht ihm auf den Sack – was ich nur zu gut verstehen kann, ehrlich – und dieses Mädel, Gretchen oder wie er sie nennt… als würde die ihm wirklich geben können, was er sucht. Mehr als ein schnelles Rein-Raus, ein paar Küsschen auf die Wange hier, ein Händchen halten da ist das nicht. Auch, wenn die sich vielleicht einbildet, dass Faust sie liebt. Auch, wenn er selbst sich das momentan noch einredet. Aber ich kenne das. In spätestens drei Wochen hat er sie satt und ist dann über alle Berge. Da kann sie dann auch nur hoffen, dass er ihr kein Kind gemacht hat… wenn’s dazu nicht eh schon zu spät ist.

Aber verstehen kann ich sie schon. Ein bisschen. Also, eigentlich sehr. Er sieht schon verdammt gut aus… sah er schon vor der Hexenküche. Ehrlich, ein schönes Gesicht kann so schnell nichts entstellen. Ein… gut, ein ziemlich reifes Gesicht war es schon, zugegebenermaßen. Und so schrecklich blass war er auch. Gelehrter eben. Aber trotzdem, durchaus ansehnlich.

Vor allem seine Haare. Die waren schon schön, als sie noch grau waren. Haben eben einfach zu ihm gepasst. Aber so, diese dunklen, braunen Locken… und so weich sind sie… ob ich ihn nochmal, nur ganz kurz berühren…

Nein, lieber nicht. Sonst wacht er am Ende nur auf. Und dann muss ich wieder so tun, als wäre da nichts zwischen uns. Als gäbe es nur Gretchen, die dumme –

Oh man, wann war ich das letzte Mal so eifersüchtig? Aber was will diese ******** auch von meinem Heinrich! Der hat doch so viel besseres verdient als dieses Flittchen! Mit mir, da könnte er Wissen und Erkenntnis haben, alles, was er will. Und was will er, der undankbare Akademiker? Weiber! Verdammt, vielleicht sollte ich es auch mal in Frauengestalt probieren… Männer verführen, wie wäre es damit…

Dabei weiß ich doch sicher, dass Faust auf Männer steht! Warum sonst hat der bitte mit 50 immer noch nicht geheiratet? Oh man, wahrscheinlich hat der sich, bevor er mich kennen gelernt hat, zweimal im Jahr auf irgendeine mathematische Gleichung einen runtergeholt. Und jetzt denkt er eben, er hätte was für Frauen übrig. Verdammt, Faust, siehst du eigentlich, dass ich auch nen geilen Arsch habe?!

Aber gut. Vielleicht kommt er ja früher oder später doch noch drauf… dass ihm dieses Mädchen nichts bedeutet. Vielleicht will er mich dann ja trotzdem. Hoffen kann ich ja mal…

Oh man, schon die Vorstellung macht mich geil. Dass ich ihn küssen kann, dass ich seine Haare endlich mal offen streicheln kann und nicht immer nur heimlich, wenn er schläft… die sind so schön weich… und diese Lippen… die sind sicher genauso weich wie seine Haare.

Und dieser Körper… er hat sicher ein Sixpack. Muskeln, straffer Bauch, straffer Arsch. Ein Traum eben. Wenn ich ihm nur mal ganz kurz über die Brust… das merkt er doch sicher nicht…

Verdammt, er wird langsam wach. Hat er mir irgendetwas aufgetragen? Oh ja, er will sicher wissen, wie es seinem Gretchen geht. Nachdem er sie letzte Nacht entjungfert hat. Na gut, vielleicht sollte ich ihm erzählen, dass die beiden versehentlich ihre Mutter umgebracht haben, und er sich lieber mal auf die Socken machen sollte. Sonst ist ja sehr schnell klar, wer die Schuld an diesem Schlafmittel hat.

Aber heyy, vielleicht wird das meine große Chance! Ich könnte es noch mal mit Wissen probieren, irgendeine große Erkenntnis, die wollte er doch immer haben… und die kriegt er bei der Kleinen nie! Und wenn das nicht hilft… es ist ja schließlich bald Walpurgisnacht. Da könnten wir unsere Prüde mal mit ein bisschen Sex and crime konfrontieren. Vielleicht entdeckt er dann endlich doch seine schwule Seite. Und vielleicht will er dann tatsächlich doch noch was von mir. Man kann ja mal hoffen…


End file.
